Shadow of the Inuzuka
by Wolfmaniac35
Summary: The day that Shadow was born his clan was massacred by a slimy snake and left alone in this world except for his caretaker. How will he meet up with the iconic blond knucklehead, and why does he seem to have a beast lurking inside of him. Well dear readers there is only one way to find out. Also sorry if my writing style sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Inuzuka

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my Oc. If my oc is similar to someone elses, sorry. Im not good with origional names.**

Character name: Shadow.

Character Height: 4'11".

Character Gender: Male.

Character Age: 10.

Hair Color: Black.

Eye Color: Dark Green, with slitted pupils.

Clothing: Black jacket with dark green trimming, Black long-sleeved shirt, Black shinobi pants, Black combat boots, green and black coloration sunglasses.

This story is about my OC who is from a distant branch of the Inuzuka Clan. His clan gets wiped out shortly after his birth by Orochimaru. To find out what happens, how he survived, and how he meets the iconic blond knucklehead please read. This is my first naruto fanfic, and I hope you like. Please R&R. And leave any suggestions in your reviews or message/email me.

 _ **April 20th, Sunday, 11:56 a.m.**_

It was steadily raining since day break in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. A lone traveler was just entering through the village gates and was stopped at the guard checkpoint station. Two ninja asked the traveler who he was and what his business was for coming to the village.

( Shadow ) " My name is Shadow and I came to this village to start a new life, but first I need to see the Hokage."

One of the ninja offered to escort him there, but he said that he wanted to explore the village for the time being. The ninja accepted that and returned to their post as Shadow explored the town. During his exploration he came across a food stand that sold ramen and the smell made him realize that he hadn't eaten yet that day. As he was beginning to walk away someone behind him said

( Naruto ) " Hey aren't you goin in to eat".

I turned around and saw a boy who looked the same age as me grinning with blond hair, blue eyes, and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks.

( Shadow ) " I would but I just got to the village and I don't have any money.

( Naruto ) " My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And I wouldn't mind paying for you."

Needless to say I was surprize by his offer so I asked him why he would do that for a complete stranger.

( Naruto ) " Because, Ichiraku's has the best ramen in the whole world. And helping others in need is just the easiest way to make friends."

( Shadow ) " Nobody had ever been this kind to me so I will take you up on your offer."

( Naruto ) " Why hasn't anyone shown you kindness before"

( Shadow ) " Because I grew up in the forest since I was born, I only just recently decided to go to a village to start my life"

We sit down to order our meals and I simply ask for what naruto ordered since I've never had ramen before. After we finished eating me and Naruto left the restaurant and began to wander around the village.

( Naruto ) " Where are you going to be staying at "

( Shadow ) " I don't know, I guess the forest until I can afford an apartment "

( Naruto ) " Aren't you a member of the Inuzuka clan, you look like one of my friends named Kiba "

( Shadow ) " I doubt it I am the last of my clan. I was about to head to the Hokage's office to see about joining the academy when I can "

( Naruto ) " I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't I go whith you, the Hokage is sorta like my grandfather "

( Shadow ) " Thanks. I would appreciate you coming with me "

A few minutes later we arrived outside ninja ops and proceeded inside the building. We asked the secretary if we could see the Hokage. After she went into the Hokage's office she came out and said that the Hokage would see us now. We entered the Hokage's office and I got my first look at him. He looks like any other elderly person I've seen.

( Sarutobi ) " How may I help you boys today? "

( Naruto ) " My new friend here just arrived in the village earlier today but doesn't have a place to stay. I told him he looks like one of the Inuzuka but he said his clan was wiped out. "

( Sarutobi ) " What's your name young man and why do you say your clan was wiped out. "

( Shadow ) " My name's Shadow, and my clan was wiped out by Orochimaru around ten years ago. "

The Hokage showed a shocked yet also sad look.

( Sarutobi ) " I am dreadfully sorry to hear that. Do you know what your clans name was. "

( Shadow ) " No. All I know is that if it wasn't for my caretaker I would be dead as well. During the attack she carried me out at my parents request and I have been living in the forest since then. Recently I decided to come here to start my life, but because I had no clothes and no money I had to steal these clothes from a home near where I lived. "

( Sarutobi ) " I am sorry for your loss, but I need to know the location of the home that you took the clothes from so that I can send one of my Anbu to explain this to them. "

( Shadow ) " I understand lord Hokage "

I gave the Hokage the location of the house and asked if I could speak with the head of the Inuzuka Clan.

( Sarutobi ) " Sure just let me summon her. "

The Hokage dispatched an anbu to fetch the leader of the Inuzuka Clan. They both arrived in about 5 minutes.

( Tsume ) " What do you need lord Hokage. "

( Sarutobi ) " This young man here wished to speak to you, so I sent for you. "

( Tsume ) " What did you wish to speak to me about pup. "

I began subtly growling at her for that comment.

( Shadow ) " First of all I am not a pup. Secondly I asked to speak with you because my friend mentioned that I look like a member of your clan. "

( Tsume ) " You are still young, therefore you are still a pup. You do have a resemblance to my clan. What happened to your clan pup. "

( Shadow ) " They were massacred by Orochimaru shortly after I was born. My caretaker is the reason I am still alive. "

( Tsume ) " I'm sorry for your loss. May I ask where you have lived for the past 10 years. "

( Shadow) " I've been living in what you call The Forest of Death. It was the best place my caretaker could think of for us to hide. "

Everyone there either stood or sat there in shock when I was finished speaking. The first to recover was Tsume.

( Tsume ) " How can a child or even an infant survive in that forest for ten years. "

( Shadow )" That's simple. I felt at home there. Thats the type of environment my clan thrived on. "

( Tsume ) " If your clan was gone how do you know that. "

( Shadow ) " My caretaker told me. She raised me as a surrogate mother. "

(Tsume ) " Can I meet this caretaker of yours. "

( Shadow ) " Sure just give me a sec and step back. "

Everyone stepped back as soon as I bit my thumb and hit the floor with my palm.

( Shadow ) " Summoning Jutsu. "

After the smoke from the summoning cleared away an elegant and deadly large wolf was seen sitting on its behind on the floor watching everyone without blinking.

( Shadow ) " This is my caretaker/surrogate mother. I call her Serina since its easier to understand than her pack name which I can't pronounce. "

( Tsume ) " So this wolf was your caretaker. Wait you said she told you about your clan, how could you understand her ? "

( Shadow ) " Before I tell any of you that, you must all swear a blood oath not to reveal this information without my permission. That goes for the three Anbu in this room as well. "

( Sarutobi ) " How do you know how many Anbu are in the room. "

( Shadow ) " That's simple. I can smell them. The one on the ceiling with the spiky white hair is Kakashi Hatake, the one next to the bookshelf is Yamato, and the kunoichi on the couch is Yugao. Kakashi smells like someone with a inability to be on time, Yamato smell of wood, and Yugao has the relaxing scent of spring flowers. "

Everyone stared at me in disbelief, unable to comprehend this situation.

( Sarutobi ) " How did you know their identity's in the first place. "

( Shadow ) " Before coming here I spent a few months researching the village from the shadows. Before we get further off topic, let's get back to the matter at hand. You know the blood oath. "

Everyone nodded in understanding but I could see that their curiosity was still there. They used their blood to write the kanji for honor on their skin before saying together

" We swear not to reveal the information we hear without Shadows permission. If we do we will forget everything said to us in this meeting. "

I nodded to them satisfied with their oaths.

( Shadow ) " Now the reason I could understand Serina and smell the three Anbu is because I am a natural born Jinchuuriki. I was born with a wolf spirit inside of me. "

( Sarutobi ) " Don't you mean a demon inside of you. "

At that comment I started growling.

( Shadow ) " Call him that again and you will die old geezer. He and Serina are the only family that I have and I won't have anyone talking bad about them. "

( Sarutobi ) " I meant nothing by it. It's just what everyone refets to them as. "

( Shadow ) " You only refer to them as demons because most of you fear them while others are jealous of their power. They are just incredibly strong animal spirits that have been ostacized and demonized by humans from fear. "

( Sarutobi ) " That's certainly a different way of looking at things. Perhaps we have allowed fear to cloud our reasoning, leading to our mistreatment of the tailed-beasts. How were you born a jinchuuriki, was one of your parents one. "

( Shadow ) " No neither of my parents was a jinchuuriki, the cave system that we made our home used to be the den of the two-tailed spirit. When I was concieved in my mother some of the two-tails residual chakra in the cavern fused with my developing body. This process caused a new tailed spirit to be born within me. Because my chakra network hadn't started developing yet our two souls were fused together forming a bond that cannot be broken."

( Sarutobi ) " That's quite an astonishing thing to hear. I've never thought of something like this being even remotely possible. "

( Shadow ) " I understand if you don't believe me. But when are you going to tell Naruto the truth about why the village distrust and hate him. If you don't I will. "

( Sarutobi ) " How do you know about that. We've kept that from him for his safety. "

( Shadow ) " I can sense it about him. The only thing you've done is cause Naruto to have a sad and depressing childhood not knowing why the villagers treated him the way that they did. "

( Naruto ) " What are all of you talking about. Why have the villagers been treated me like trash calling me a demon. "

( Shadow ) " Since nobody else is going to tell you I will. The nine-tailed fox didn't die at the hands of the fourth Hokage, the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of a new born baby. That baby was you Naruto. But what nobody else knows is that the fox was sealed inside of you for his protection more than anything else. During my time in the forest I learned that the Kyuubi was being controlled on that day by a rouge ninja. The only way that is possible is if that rouge ninja possessed the sharingan. The only ninja who was unaccounted for during the time frame of that event is Kakashi's old team member whose body was never found, Obito Uchiha. "

( Kakashi ) " What are you talking about, I saw Obito die right in front of me. There's no way that he is still alive. "

( Shadow ) " I know it was him because your father had a loyal companion who to this day keeps the forest of death under control. You all have seen him, he's the white wolf who prowls that forest. He saw Obito flee that way when the Fourth bested him. Obito is responsible for the Kyuubi's rampage, and the deaths of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, Minato and Kushina were your parents who died protecting you and Kyuubi from Obito. "

Everyone appears in shock at what they just heard.

( Sarutobi ) " We only kept Naruto's parents identities a secret for his protection. The Iwa would stop at nothing to kill Naruto if they found out that he was the son of the Yellow Flash. Minato singlehandedly defeated their army in the last war. They wouldn't allow Naruto to live. "

( Shadow ) " So having Naruto have a sad and lonely childhood is what you wanted. "

( Sarutobi ) " Of course not. Some of the clans and I wanted to take Naruto in, but the elder and civilian coucils refused, wanting to isolate Naruto from everyone else in fear that he was the nine-tailed fox. "

( Shadow ) " So the only thing the great third Hokage fears is a few civilians and elderly who abuse their positions to get what they want because your too much of a wuss to act like a Hokage. The last I checked, the Hokage gets the final say in any matter otherwise he would be as useless as the stone carvings behind this building. "

( Tsume ) " Don't you dare speak to the Hokage like that you disrespectful pup. "

( Sarutobi ) " It's alright Tsume, he's right. I am the Hokage and I allowed myself to be manipulated so easily. From now on I will do things the right way. Naruto I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a foolish old man. I truly never meant for you to go through so much. "

( Naruto ) " It's okay. At least now I know my parents did care about me, not only that but they died protecting me. I hope in time the Kyuubi will come to trust me. After being used and controlled like that I can understand if he hates humans. "

( Shadow ) " Not to worry Naruto. I'll help you to get along with the Kyuubi. "

( Naruto ) " Really. Wait how can you even do that. He's sealed inside of me after all. "

( Shadow ) " So long as there's a mutual trust between us I can go into your mindscape with you and visit the Kyuubi with you. "

( Sarutobi ) " I almost forgot. Shadow, why was it that you needed to speak with Tsume again. "

All attention turns to me.

( Shadow ) " I was going to ask her if it was possible to join the Inuzuka Clan. Seeing as how there's a resemblance between her clan and mine. "

( Tsume ) " No matter what, I would have to consult the clan elders first. Personally I see no problem with this. "

( Shadow ) " Okay. Anyways, Naruto is it alright if I crash at your place until I get the Inuzuka Clans answer. "

( Naruto ) " Sure. After we leave here we can go meet up with my friends at the edge of the village. "

( Sarutobi ) " That's all for now, unless you have something else that you would like to say or ask "

( Shadow ) " No, that's all. And I will make sure that Naruto stays safe "

( Naruto ) " Come on the others are waiting. I can't wait to introduce you to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. "

Me and Naruto wave by to the Hokage and Tsume as we walk out the door as Serina follows us.

 _ **April 20th, Sunday, 1:15 p.m.**_

( Shadow ) " So Naruto, what exactly do you eat everyday. I hope it's not just Ramen. "

( Naruto ) " It's just ramen. Why? "

( Shadow ) " Ramen may be tasty and delicious but it doesn't give you the necessary vitamins and nutrition needed to help the body grow and develope. If you continue eating only ramen you'll stay as short as you are most of your life. "

( Naruto ) " You're just kidding right. Dang, I cant just give up eating ramen. It's the reason why I gained my first friends. The owner of that ramen stand earlier and his daughter gave me my first bowl of ramen, since then any tine I can afford it, I go there. "

( Shadow ) " I never said you had to give it up Naruto. I just meant that you shouldn't eat as much of it while balancing out your diet with meats, vegetables, and fruit. Eat too much of one thing and you throw of the balance of your diet causing you to gain unneeded fat. "

( Naruto ) " How do you know so much about proper dieting anyway. "

I fondly glance at Serina, remembering all that she has done for me since I was born.

( Shadow ) " Serina was the one who made sure I ate a proper diet and taught me how to survive on my own incase she has business elsewhere. I'm happy to say that I couldn't have asked for a better Mom. "

Serina glancesbaway with a slight blush and smile on her face.

( Naruto ) " I'm happy for you. I just wish I had someone like Serina looking out for me. "

( Shadow ) " Don't forget that you had the Kyuubi always making sure you were as healthy as you could be with your eating habits. Kyuubi is a proud spirit that wouldn't allow you to waste away. Kyuubi has probably been awaiting the day when you are able to visit in your mindscape. "

( Naruto ) " You really think so. I can't wait to meet him. "

( Shadow ) " Tonigt I'll help you to meet the Kyuubi. For now we're here. "

We look to the center of the training ground and see one kid with black hair tied in the shape of a pineapple with a lazy demeanor. Another who is slightly chubby with red swirls on his cheeks and light brown spiky hair. The last one has dark brown spiky hair, dark brown colored eyes with slitted pupils red fang markings under each eye and a pup on his head.

( Shikamaru ) " Hey Naruto. Whose the kid with you an why is there wolf following you. "

( Shadow ) " The names Shadow. The wolfs name is Serina. "

( Shikamaru ) " Ok. But you still haven't said why she is folloing you...troublesome. "

( Shadow ) " She's following me because she's pretty much my mother. Before you even ask, she isn't my blood mother. She's the one who raised me and so as far as I'm concerned she is the only mother that I need. "

Serina looks at me with happiness at my words, reminiscing on her memories of raising me in the forest. Meanwhile the othets, excluding Naruto, look at me with surprized looks on their faces. Kiba then takes a closer look at me and realizes something.

( Kiba ) " Hey, why do you look like a member of my clan. I've never even seen you before. "

( Shadow ) " I don't know. I've lived the past 10 years in the forest ever since my clan was wiped out. That snake bastard Orochimaru was the one who killed off my clan. "

The others show expressions of shock, sadness, and anger at hearing what I had to say.

( Kiba ) " Man, you had it rough your whole life. There's this other boy in our class whose clan was killed by his older brother. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. "

( Shadow ) " Do you know where I can find Sasuke. I need to tell him something important. "

( Chouji ) " Why not just come to the academy with us tomorrow and speak to him tjere. Nobody is allowed to visit him at the Uchiha compound without his permission. It's more for his protection since he's the last of the Uchiha's. "

( Shadow ) " Sure, why not. Anyway, what were you guys planning on doing if I hadn't shown up today. "

( Naruto ) " We were going to relax and chat until the others had to go back to their clans compounds in an hour to study their clans techniques. "

( Shadow ) " I'm sorry Naruto if you going with me to see the Hokage cut into your time to hang with your friends. "

( Naruto ) " That's okay. I got to make a new friend so it doesn't matter. "

That made me smile knowing I had my first human friend.

( Shadow ) " Thanks Naruto. You're my first human friend I've ever had. "

( Kiba ) " What do you mean that Naruto is your first 'human' friend. "

( Shadow ) " You know I lived in the forest for the past ten years. What I didn't say was that I lived in Training Ground 44, more commonly known as ' The Forest of Death ' by the shinobi of the village. I made friends with all of the animals of that forest. They've been like a family to me troughout my childhood. "

They all look at me with shocked and incredulous looks on their faces, including Naruto. I then remember that I haven't told Naruto that last bit yet and it must have surprized him.

( Shikamaru ) " Why is it that those we meet end up being so troublesome. "

( Chouji ) " That's amazing, to be able to make friends with so many animals like that. "

Kiba looks at me suddenly with a wary and possibly unnerved expression on his face.

( Kiba ) " I got to know. If all of those animals were like family to you, you didn't eat any of them did you. "

Everyone suddenly snaps their attention to me after hearing that curious about my answer as well.

( Shadow ) " I obviously couldn't have a balanced diet without meat, but I made sure to hunt elsewhere for my meat. Even though my friends in the forest offered to bring me some of their kills for me to eat, I always turned them down knowing I had to learn to fend for myself. Plus I couldn't bring myself to eat an animal that I considered a friend. I'm sure your all wondering how I could understand what they were saying, right. "

Everyone looks at me with shocked and expectant looks awaiting for me to continue.

( Shadow ) " The answer to that is because I have a much deeper connection to the wildlife of the world than anyone else. If you guys want to know how that's possible, you will all have to swear that you want tell anyone else about it unless they are someone you know that you can trust explicitly. In your case Kiba, your mom already knows this secret of mine. Because your all close friends of Narutos, I know I can trust all of you as well. Hopefully in time you all will come to accept me as a friend as well. "

They all look at me with curious looks.

( Shikamaru ) " I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that any friend of Narutos is a friend of ours. "

The others nod their heads in agreement.

( Shadow ) " I appreciate that, but please wait until you hear what I have to say before you decide on that about me. The reason I can understand any animal is because I am what's known as a Jinchurriki. "

( Shikamaru ) " Wait, isn't a Jinchurriki a human that has a tailed spirit sealed inside of them. "

I nod my head to him to acknowledge his statement.

( Shikamaru ) " If that's the ase which of them is sealed inside of you. "

( Shadow ) " To be honest, none of them are sealed inside of me. The spirit inside of me isn't sealed in any way at all. He and I were born bonded together and share the strongest kind of bond possible. "

( Shikamaru ) " wat do you mean he's not one of them. What type of bond are you speaking about. "

( Shadow ) " He was naturally born same as me. We have been there for each other since we were born. The bond we share is a bond of our souls. "

( Shikamaru ) " What is the difference between the births of the other tailed spirits and his. What makes a soul bond so strong. "

( Shadow ) " Hahaha, you sure do live up to the Nara's natural curiosity to know all available facts about any situation. The other tailed spirits were once part of a being of destruction known as the Jubi, or ten tailed spirit. This spirit went on a rampage across the continent nearly wiping out all life from the land. The Sage of Six Paths only managed to defeat the Jubi by splitting his power. Each of his tails was used to create the tailed spirits known today. What most don't know is the ten tails is still alive today in the form of a husk or shell. No in regards to Shadow, when I was bon some of the two tails residual chakra seeped into my developing form and he was born as well. As my chakra network began to develope, he slowly began to mix his chakra with mine causing usvto form a soul bond. Our two chakras mixed permanently together and now we are essentially one being, but with two souls. Because of this soul bond he can't be extracted or removed from me unless he willingly wishes for it to happen. "

They all look at me with the most amusing slack jawed expressions I have seen and can't help but laugh. Serina has a bemused smile on her face. When they realize hy I'm laughing hey quickly close their mouths with audible snaps.

( Shikamaru ) " Well that was a lot of information to take in. Why do simple question lead to complicated answers...troublesome. "

( Shadow ) " I only went into detail becaue your Nara curiosity would have kept nagging at you unless I told you everything. So, what is yalls opinion in regards to me. "

( Shikamaru ) " Like I said before, any friend of Narutos is a friend of ours. Although your knowledge of my clan is unnerving. "

( Shadow ) " While I was in the forest I kept silent tabs on the village and studied the clans for any signs of betrayal to the Leaf. "

I look at Naruto with a look that tells him ha he can trust them with his secret as well. Naruto sighs in hope..

( Naruto ) " Hey guys, I want yall to know that I'm just like Shadow. I'm also a Jinchurriki. But I only found out myself earlier when Shadow told me. It turns out that the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi because he was a being made of chakra. Instead he sealed it inside of me just after I was born. I also found out that the Fourth Hokage, is also my father. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. "

The others have shocked looks on their faces at this second shock of the day. As usual it is Shikamaru that recovers first.

( Shikamaru ) " Well this explains alot of unanswered questions. I've heard my dad speak about Minato and I've even seen a picture of him once. You look just like him. My mom told me about how mischievous you mother was when she was our age. You definitely take after her, personality wise. I also know that we can't say anything about this to anyone on account of the Fourths enemies he made during the Third Great Shinobi War. They would stop at nothing to make sure that Naruto was dead, even starting a new war to get it done. This also explains why the villagers always look at you with those hate filled expressions. "

( Shadow ) " That's true, but you guys don't know that those same villagers have attempted to kill Naruto in the past. So the Third Hokage had an ANBU member placed on guard to keep him safe. "

( Shikamaru ) " Is that ANBU here now listening to us. "

( Shadow ) " No. He's still chatting with the Hokage. Until he comes back to his position, I am Narutos guard. "

( Shikamaru ) " Why is that you are the same age as us, so how can you protect him. "

( Shadow ) " I understand your skepticism. I have a unique power because of my close bond with my brother Shadow. Like the Nara's I can manipulate the shadows around me. In my case I can make the shadows do anything that I want. Where as the Nara's manipulation of the shadows is limited, mine isn't. "

( Chouji ) " Wait I have a quick question. Are both you and the tailed spirit in you both named Shadow. "

( Shadow ) " Yes. Since he and I are in essence one being we simply share the same name. "

( Shikamaru ) " I would ask what exactly you can do in manipulating the shadows but I get the feeling the answer would be too troublesome. "

( Shadow ) " Simply if you can imagine it, I can do it with shadows. "

Shikamaru looks up and sees the position of the sun.

( Shikamaru ) " Well it seems that it's time for us to be heading home we got classes tomorrow. Hope to see you there Shadow. "

( Kiba ) " Yeah, same hear. See you guys tomorrow. "

( Chouji ) " See ya Naruto, Shadow. "

Me and Naruto wave bye tonour friends before we and Serina head to Narutos apartment.

 _ **April 20th, Sunday, 3:15 p.m.**_

The three of us enter Narutos apartment. Naruto and I sit nd relax on the couch with Serina resting on the floor next to me.

( Shadow ) " So Naruto, are you the only one who lives in this entire apartment building. "

( Naruto ) " Yeah. Because of now obvious reasons, nobody wanted to be near me. "

Naruto has a sad look after he says that.

( Shadow ) " Their loss, your gain. It's obvious the owner doesn't keep the place up to code. Since that's the case, I have a plan for this place. "

Naruto sees the look on my face and begins to grin also.

( Naruto ) " Is it a prank. "

( Shadow ) " Depends on your point of view. Because the landlord is failing in his duties this property can be taken from him. We can talk to the Hokage about buying it and fixing it up. We can turn the bottom floor into a training dojo. The top floor into a study room. Obviously this whole floor will be living quarters in case any of your friends want to move here after they graduate in a few years. "

( Naruto ) " That's a great idea. But do you think Jiji will do that for us. "

( Shadow ) " Why not. I'm sure he'd rather have those that you like living here as apposed to those that ignore you. "

( Naruto ) " Okay, when do you want to go see him about it. "

( Shadow ) " How about tomorrow after we leave the academy. "

( Naruto ) " That's a good plan. If your plan for this place works out, why not just immediately ask the others if they want to move in. "

( Shadow ) " We can, but we also have to take into consideration that they will need to return to their clan compounds for training in their clan's jutsu. "

( Naruto ) " That's understandable. "

( Shadow ) " Now, how about we get started with getting you to be good friends with the Kyuubi. "

( Naruto ) " Sure, but how do we do that. "

( Shadow ) " First let's sit on the floor. Then you close your eyes and will yourself before the Kyuubi. Your mind will automatically respond. "

Naruto sits in front of me and closes his eyes, once his breathing has become steady I place my hand on his head and focus on connecting my consiousness to his. Once the link is establihed I feel my mind being pulled to where Naruto is. I open my eyes and see that I am standing beside Naruto in about a foot of water. In front of us is a gate with a seal on it.

( Naruto ) " Where is the Kyuubi at. "

( Shadow ) " The Kyuubi is behind the gate before us. For now keep your distance while I speak with the Kyuubi. If the Kyuubi kills you in here it will gain control of your body. "

( Naruto ) " Ok. "

I cautiously approach the gate, wary of the danger behind it.

( Shadow ) " Kyuubi I came here with your container so that I may speak with you. Please show yourself. "

( Kurama ) " **What do you want and why are you here. "**

( Shadow ) " My name is Shadow an I have come to assist my new friend in gaining your trust and hopefully someday, your frienship as well. "

( Kurama ) **" Why would I lower myself to become friends with a worthless human. Human cause nothing but pain and suffering throughout the world. "**

( Shadow ) " I understand that, just like I understand that the Sage of Six Paths left you and your siblings to keep the world levels of good and evil balanced. This has caused foolish humans to fear the tailed-beasts and label them as demons, while they themselves commit acts of the greatest evil known throughout the world. "

( Kurama ) " **How do you know of my and my siblings role in this world boy. Why do I sense a familiar presence about you. "**

( Shadow ) " That's because I am the first naturally born Jinchurriki. "

( Kurama ) " **What do you mean by, first naturally born Jinchurriki. "**

( Shadow ) " When I was concieved within my mother, some of the two tails residual chakra in the area seeped into my developing form. Because of my family's natural animalistic traits, a tailed spirit was born within me and we have been like brothers since then. "

( Kurama ) " **Do you expect me to believe that. "**

( Shadow ) " I can prove it to you if you wish. Brother, come and join us to meet one of your relatives. "

A pool of shadows slowly forms across a good portion of the room and from within emerges a large black wolf with piercing green eyes. He has four tails waving in a nonexistent breeze. He is a little over half the size of the Kyuubi.

( Ookami ) " **Hello uncle. It is good to finally meet one of mine and Shadows relatives. "**

( Kurama ) " **Hello Nephew. It would seem that the human your are sealed within spoke the truth. But why do you say that I am both yours and his relative. "**

 **( Ookami ) " Firstly I am not sealed inside of Shadow. We were bonded together at birth. Making us one being that contains two souls. I can freely leave if I wish. Secondly, when Shadow and I were developing, our chakra automatically began fusing together. Because of that he is half tailed-beast, while I am half human. We both share my beast form and his human form. With our bond the way that it is, we cannot be forcibly separated. Thanks to his human blood flowing through both of us, we are immune to jutsu meant to extract tailed-beasts from their hosts. "**

 **( Kurama ) " So the kit is also my nephew then. Why should I cooperate with my host. My last two hosts only sought to use me as a chakra battery. Why is he any different. "**

( Shadow ) " That is simple uncle. Why do you think that Naruto was born with whisker marks on his cheeks. Your chakra altered his development inside of his mother. In other words he is both Minatos', Kushinas', and your son. His enhanced sense of smell, heightened hearing, improved vision, and his whisker marks are thanks to you. Also Naruto is a descendant of your father, the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage had two sons. One took for himself the name of Uchiha, while the other took on the name of Senju. About a hundred years later, a member of the Senju branched of to start a new clan. He took on the name of Uzumaki. "

 **( Kurama ) " So not only is my container my son, but he is also a descendant of my father. Still why should I trust him. "**

( Shadow ) " Simple. If you didn't already trust him, you would have let him waste away to nothing and die. This whole time you were subconsciously aware that he was your son. But your anger for humans only allowed your subconscious to help him to a certain extent. "

 **( Kurama ) " I see. Allow me a few days to ponder this and I'll give an answer to this. Also thank you for letting me know that I have a son. "**

( Shadow ) " It was no problem uncle. From this day on, I will help to look after Naruto. After all we are technically cousins in all but blood. "

 **( Ookami ) " Let's go Shadow. It's not polite to keep Serina waiting. "**

( Shadow ) " Okay, see ya later uncle. Naruto in order to wake back up just imagine yourself waking and your body will automatically respond. "

Naruto, Ookami, and I leave Narutos mindscape after waving bye to Kyuubi. Me and Naruto open our eyes at the same time and I can tell that he has questions about things.

( Naruto ) " Is it true? Is the Kyuubi really my second father? "

( Shadow ) " Yes. Minato is your father by blood. Kyuubi is your father because of your chakras strength. "

( Naruto ) " If that's the case, then I really am a demon. "

( Shadow ) " No you aren't. You are simply unique in the same way that the Inuzuka are with their dog like attributes. In you case its fox like attributes. I can understand the loneliness that you must have felt while growing up. Just know that through all that, you did have a parent even though neither of you realized it. "

At hearing my words Naruto starts to smile, a genuine smile, before he looks at me with a look of happiness on his face. I smile back.

( Naruto ) " Thanks Shadow. Even though we only met today, you have done more for me than anyone else in the village has in the past ten years. "

( Shadow ) " It's no problem Naruto. I can never stand to see my precious people sad or in pain. We should probably get to sleep, so that we can get up on time for the academy and meet our friends. "

( Naruto ) " Yeah, you're right. I guess you'll be crashing on the couch. I don't have any spare blankets or anyrhing, sorry. "

( Shadow ) " That's alright Naruto. Serina will be all I need to keep warm. I'll just sleep on the floor where there's room for both me and her. "

Naruto nods to me and heads to his room while I get confy on the floor with Serina wrapping herself around me. We both get comfortable with me resting my head in the crook of her neck while curled up. Tomorrow is going to be the first day of my new life and I will make sure that those precious to me are kept safe.

 **This is my first attempt at a story in about 5 years so please rate and review. If anyone would like to offer advice or tips to better my story, please post them in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my Oc. If my oc is similar to someone elses, sorry. Im not good with origional names.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 6:00 a.m.**_

I begin to slowly rise and stretch my tense limbs from sleeping in the same position all night. I blink my eyes a couple of times to get them adjusted to the light levels in the room. Behind me I her the light breathing of Serina as she watches me. I give her a smile before getting to my feet to finish stretching my tense muscles. I slowly head into the kitchen to see what Naruto has to drink and eat. I open the fridge to only see some milk that is expired along with some rotten fruit. I look into the cabinets and find only instant ramen cups. I realize that these must be the only things that Naruto is allowed to buy from these ignorant villagers. I look over to Serina contemplating something.

( Shadow ) " Serina can you go to the forest and retrieve some meat for me to make Naruto something good for breakfast. "

Serina simply nods at me and I use my shadows to send her their quickly. **( Quick note for those who are wondering, my oc has the ability to freely manipulate and control the shadows. Which is admittedly cliche considering his name.)**

Luckily I find the necessary spices I need to make the meat taste as good as possible. Carefully I position all of the neccesary items around the stove after preheating it to 450°. After about 10 minutes Serina returns, via shadow walking ( Name I read in another fic that sounded appropriate to descibe this ), with what appears to be some boar meat in her mouth. It's large enough that it could last us about 2 weeks. I carefully carve out what we need while I put the rest in a storage scroll for later use. I'm pretty sure that Serina ate the rest of the boar before returning. I first clean he meat of ny lingering dirt in the sink before putting it in a pan and carefully season it with the spices before putting it in the oven. I set the timer for 30 minutes. ( I'm sure it takes longer than that, but I'm starting the school days at 8 a.m. and Naruto stays a good 30 minutes walk from the school so we need enough time to finish breakfast. ). After 24 minutes I decide it's time to wake my friend up.

( Shadow ) " Hey Naruto, if you want to eat before school you better get up. "

( Naruto ) " What time is it. "

( Shadow ) " It's currently 6:45 a.m. I had Serina pick up some meat from the forest so that you can have a hearty breakfast instead of only ramen. Later today if you want I can speak with the Hokage about the stores selling you only expired products. "

( Naruto ) " Nice meat sounds good. And sure, I'm tired of only being able to eat ramen. After all you did say that I should eat a more balanced diet. "

( Shadow ) " Ok. So hurry and take care of business, then get dressed and come eat breakfast before we head to the academy. "

( Naruto ) " Alright give me a few minutes. "

( Shadow ) " Ok. "

I set two plates onto the table and then check to make sure the water from the tap is drinkable. Thankfully it is and I fill two glasses with it and set them next to the plates. Finally I get two forks and two knives from the drawer and set a pair beside each plate. A few minutes later as I'm getting the food out of the oven, Naruto exits his room in a bright orange jumpsuit with blue accents and trim.

( Shadow ) " So what's with the kill me orange jumpsuit. I assume that's the only thing you were allowed to buy. "

( Naruto ) " Yeah. The shop owners wouldn't let me buy anything else. "

( Shadow ) " We'll bring this to the Hokages attention as well. For now lets dig in. "

I use oven mits to retrieve the pan from the oven and set it on some towels in the middle of the table to absorb the heat. Naruto goes first and gets a good amout of hm onto his plate before I get mine. By the time we're done we have finished off the ham and put the dishes in the sink to be washed this afternoon. We head to the door with Serina following us out. Naruto locks the door and we make our way to the academy.

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 7:55 a.m.**_

We arrive i front of the academy and make our way inside. We follow Naruto to his classroom and enter to see the kids that will become my classmates soon. Upon our entrance all conversations stop. All eyes are on me and Serina. I glance around the room and notice a few that will most likely graduate next year. Among those are Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, a emo looking boy that must be Sauske, a blunette who is the shy type that has alot of power hidden within her, next is a boy with sunglasses thats as still as a mantis waiting to strike, and the last two are a pinkette with green eyes and a platinum blonde with pale blue eyes that have potential but lake any true training. Shortly our friends come over to greet us.

( Kiba ) " Hey guys, it's good that you could make it Shadow. I see that you brought Serina with you. "

( Shadow ) " It's good to be here. I didn't want her to be alone so I brought her with me. I doubt anyone could risk trying to make her leave. They would only wind up in the hospital anyway. "

( Shikamaru ) " Why do you say that. Are you implying that she would attack them. "

( Shadow ) " Who said anything about her attacking them. I would be the one hospitalizing them. "

At this the whole class has a mixture of reactions ranging from surprise to complete disbelief.

( Sasuke ) " What do you mean that you would be the one to hospitalize them. Are you saying that you could beat a group of chunin or even jounin that easily. "

( Shadow ) " Honestly. Yes. I probably wouldn't even break a sweat. I mean most chunin and jounin are too scared to enter the pace where I grew up. "

( Sasuke ) " Tough talk coming from a clanless nobody. Where did you grow up, in a park. "

( Shadow ) " Technically, I'm a member of the Inuzuka Clan now. Which last I checked was currently stronger than the Uchiha because of the massacre. And lasly I grew up in training ground 44, known by ninja of this village as the Forest of Death. "

( Sasuke ) " You have no right to speak of the Uchiha like that. Also there's no way you grew up there. "

( Shadow ) " Sasuke can I speak to you for a moment outside in the hall. "

( Sasuke ) " Why should I. "

( Shadow ) " Because this is sensitive information regarding the night your clan was slaughtered. "

( Sasuke ) " Fine this better be worth it. "

Everyone tat listened to our argument looks on in shock.

( Shadow ) " Hey guys, make sure nobody trys to eavesdrop on us ok. "

They nod as me and Sasuke head into the hall for our chat.

( Sasuke ) " Ok. What could you possibly know about that night that nobody else does. "

( Shadow ) " I know for a fact that your brother wasn't responsible for what happened. He was being controlled by someone else who put him under a powerful genjutsu that forced him to slaughter your whole clan. He only broke free after he killed your parents because the shock freed him from it. That's why he was crying when you first saw him there. "

( Sasuke ) " If that's true, then why didn't he explain it to me then. Why did he use Tsukyomi on me and then run. "

( Shadow ) " First, he didn't have much time before ANBU arrived. Second, he used Tsukyomi on you to make you angry enough to surpass him and defeat the man responsible for the Uchiha massacre. "

( Sasuke ) " Wait. Are you implying that you know who is responsible for the death of my clan. Who was it. "

( Shadow ) " Sasuke, after we get out of the academy today, come with me and Naruto to the Hokage's office and I will explain everything there. The walls around here may have ears if you catch my meaning. "

Sasuke nods his head and we head back into the classroom. Once back inside everyone notices the difference in Sasukes.

( Shikamaru ) " What did you say to him to make him act like that. "

Everyone watches as Sasuke quietly makes his way back to his desk, obviously in deep thought.

( Shadow ) " I cant say. Everyone will know by the end of the week. It's a highly sensitive matter concerning the events of that night. "

( Shikamaru ) " Why is it that when something different happens around here that it becomes so troublesome. "

Even though everyone else is also curious they can't help but laugh at Shikamarus' obvious response. We all proceed to our seats. I choose the back corner seat next to the window and Serina sits in the foor next to ke under the window. Naruto chooses to sit next to me in the middle seat with Kiba taking the seat next to him. Shikamaru and Chouji sit in what I assume are the usual seats in the middle back row of three desks, which is beside ours. Shortly afterward the teacher arrives as the bell goes off. She tells the class to be quiet and scans the seats to see who all is here. Once she sees Naruto I see a flash of anger and disgust on her face before she calms her expression and she looks at me.

( Shiza-Sensei ) " Young man, who are you and why is that wild animal there next to you. "

( Shadow ) " My name is Shadow, I'm a new student to this class. This is Serina. The only animal I see here is you, Bitchy sensei. "

I smirk shen I see the look of shock then anger that crosses her face. The rest of the class gasps in surprise.

( Shiza-Sensei ) " How dare you. Leave my classroom at once. "

( Shadow ) " Hey Serina, go get the Hokage for me. "

Serina nods before melding into the shadows and returning a few seconds later in the front of the classroom with a thoroughly shocked Hokage. He quickly calms himself.

( Sarutobi ) " Shadow, why did you have Serina bring me here like that. "

( Shadow ) " This teacher here insulted Serina by calling her a wild animal. So I called her Bitchy sensei and she ordered me to leave her classroom. I won't have a third rate teacher insulting my family. She's just lucky I didn't choose to hurt her. "

( Sarutobi ) " Is this true Shiza-san. "

( Shiza-Sensei ) " Yes. But..."

( Sarutobi ) " Since that is the case you are to be switched out with another teacher and have your pay reduced by 40% for 2 months. This young man you insulted is a new member of the Inuzuka clan as of this morning. "

( Shadow ) " So the Inuzuka elders approved of me joining the clan. "

( Sarutobi ) " Yes Shadow, you are now a member of the Inuzuka Clan. You can now move into the Inuzuka Clan compound. "

( Shadow ) " Cool. But about the moving part, me and Naruto need to speak with you about that after the academy gets out for the day. So we'll see you around 4. Also Sasuke will be coming with us. "

The Hokage has a suprised, yet thoughtful look on his face.

( Sarutobi ) " Ok. I'll see you boys then. Come with me Shiza. Class your replacement teacher will be here shortly. "

The Hokage leaves the classroom via the door this time with a scared and sad Bitchy sensei following behind. After the door closes conversation spring up, mainly about my new clan status.

( Kiba ) " why don't you want to move into the compound Shadow. "

( Shadow ) " I have a bettr plan that you guys would probably like. I can't say anything now because it hasn't been approved by the Hokage yet. Once it's finished you guys will be informed about it. I'm sure Shikamaru would be the one who likes this plan the most of all. Once it's approved, it will take s few weeks to be completed. "

I can tell by the expressions on their faces that they are undeniably curious. After a few more minutes of talk, the classroom door opens and two people walk in.

( Iruka ) " Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino. I will be one of your two new teachers. "

( Mizuki ) " My name is Mizuki. I will be your other new teacher. "

The class responds with the typical greeting, except me. After the last teacher, I won't be nice unless they prove themselves to be respectful first. As I observe them they scan the class. When Iruka sees Naruto, I see a look of first surprise then sadness and guilt. Mizuki however has a look of absolute hate mixed with a skeeming look in his eyes. I see that Iruka must have been one who hated Naruto in the past but has since learned the error of his misguided anger. Mizuki is someone who needs to be watched.

( Iruka ) " Alright class today we'll go over the different hidden villages both major and minor. Then we'll cover the different clans located within our own village as a refresher course.

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 3:55 p.m.**_

Me, Serina, Naruto, and Sasuke arrive at the Hokage tower and proceed through the lobby to the receptionists desk.

( Seina ) " Do you boys have an appointment to meet the Hokage. "

( Shadow ) " Yes mam. We have a 4 o'clock appointment to meet the Hokage. We are Naruto, Sasuke, Serina, and I am Shadow. "

I point to each of us in turn a I introduce us. She searches the appointment sheet.

( Seina ) " I have your names right here. You may go up now to see the Hokage. "

We thnk her and then proceed up the stairs to the Hokages' office doors before knocking.

( Sarutobi ) " Come in boys. "

We enter the office and me, Naruto, and Sasuke take a seat in front of the Hokages desk.

( Sarutobi ) " Now Shadow, why did you need to see me this afternoon. Also I would like to apologize for that teachers behavior to you. "

( Shadow ) " We came here to first discuss the apartment building where Naruto lives. Secondly I have sensitive information in regards to the Uchiha massacre. "

The Hokage quickly goes through hand signs before a blue glow pulses through the room. He has a troubled expression on his face.

( Sarutobi ) " What information do you have in regards to the massacre. "

( Shadow ) " I know for a fact that Itachi Uchiha was being controlled that night by a powerful genjutsu, which forced him to slaughter hs whole clan while he was aware of his actions but unable to stop. The deaths of his parents broke him from the genjutsu, but the damage was already done. "

( Sarutobi ) " If what you say is true, then who is responsible for it. "

( Shadow ) " It's non other than your old team member Danzo Shimura. He stole the fully developed eye of Shisui Uchiha whose power could control the minds of othrs through powerful genjutsu. He used this to control Itachi. He is also the one who murdered the Uchiha members that led to the planning of the coup de'ta. If you serch his bandaged eye you will find Shisuis missing eye, and if you check under the bandages on his arm you'll find nearly thirty more Sharingans implanted their in cells belonging to the first Hokage. He got those cells from his ally, Orochimaru. "

Understandably everyone in the room is completely speachless. After a few moments the Hokage recovers from his shock.

( Sarutobi ) " Inu, go and bring Danzo here immediately. "

Kakashi drops from the ceiling, nods, then leaves in a swirl of leaves. A few minutes later he returns the same way with Danzo in tow.

( Danzo ) " Sarutobi, what is the meaning of this. You can't just have me forcibly brought here. I'm an elder of this village afterall. "

( Sarutobi ) " Neko, remove his bandages. "

Danzo visibly flenches, but Kakashi has a firm hold on him. Yugao defly slices the bandages off of Danzo exsposing him to everyone. When the Hokage sees the Sharingan on his body, he is quite visibly angry.

( Sarutobi ) " Is there anything you would like to say traitor. "

Danzo grits his teeth in anger.

( Danzo ) " Everything that I have ever done has been for the best of the village. I should have been Hokage instead of a spineless coward like you. "

( Shadow ) " That's big talk coming from the biggest traitor this village has ever known. I also know that you were the one who gave that masked man the location of the Fourth Hokage and his wife when she went into labor. This means that you are responsible for the deaths of the fourth Hokage, his wife, Sarutobis wife, the nurses that were there, and everyone that the Kyuubi killed that night. "

( Danzo ) " How did you find out about that. I was sure I removed any evidence connecting that night to m..."

The Hokage looks at Danzo with a look containing more anger than I'm sure anyone has seen in a long time. Danzo realizes what he said and tries to get loose from Kakashi's grip. His efforts are futile.

( Sarutobi ) " Danzo for your crimes against the village you are hearby sentenced to death. Neko if you would. "

Yugao angrily beheads Danzo. Once the mess is cleaned up and everyone is calmer we begin our talk anew.

( Sarutobi ) " Shadow I would like to thank you on behalf of the village for bringing this matter to my attention. I will deal with the ROOT members later. Now what was the oher matter you wish to discuss "

( Shadow ) " First I would like for you to have the rougue status of Itachi removed so that he can return to the village. "

( Sarutobi ) " Yes, that is one mistake that needs fixing. Now what is the other thing you wanted to discuss. "

( Shadow ) " It has come to my attention that Nsruto is the only one living in the apartment building where he lives. The place is in disrepair and falling apart. Since the manager obviously abandoned the place and is neglecting it, anyone can purchase it and renovate it if you get my meaning. "

( Sarutobi ) " Yes I do, and I'm I intrigued by this. What specifically do you have in mind. "

( Shadow ) " I figured the third floor can be remodeled into a large study area with the stairs to it reinforced because of it being on the third floor the srcond floor will be the living quarters for any of Naruto's classmates that want to move there. The bottom flor will be seriously reinforced and turned into a training area were they can train together and work on developing team work for when they graduate. If any of the clans such as the Hyuuga give you any trouble, just say that this is a new method to help promising genin to get used to the idea of the independent life of a Shinobi. "

( Sarutobi ) " That's a brilliant idea. What are your reasons for this, if you don't mind me asking. "

( Shadow ) " It is my hope to tell our classmates about mine and Naruto's burdens. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba already know and accept us for who we are. "

( Sarutobi ) " I'm glad to hear that, but you took a painful risk in telling them. "

( Shadow ) " I knew that we could trust them. They aren't stupid like the older generation. "

( Sarutobi ) " Sadly I agree with you there. I should be able to get this project done in about 2 weeks. Is there anything else that you would like to speak about. "

( Shadow ) " Yes. I have seen that the stores will only sell Naruto expired food and milk. Along with only letting him buy the jumpsuits like he is wearing now at triple the listed price. I would like this to be fixed for the sake of my new friend. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. "

( Sarutobi ) " I will personally see that this is seen to. In the meantime where will you and Naruto stay while the construction is being taken care of. "

( Shadow ) " Well, once we get back to his apartment we can pack his stuff into storage scrolls and stay at the Inuzuka Clan compound. Since I'm a clan member now, Naruto can stay there as my guest. "

( Sarutobi ) " That sounds like a good solution. I'll inform Tsume while you two pack Naruto's things. "

( Shadow ) " Alright. Say Sasuke, I know that the Uchiha compound is your families property. But once the construction is done, why don't you move in there with us. Having a sparring partner, besides a training dummy, will help you get stronger sooner. "

( Sasuke ) " That sounds like a good idea. I can bring some of the scrolls and books from my clans library to add to the study. "

( Shadow ) " Cool. That can help alot to yours and Naruto's training. "

( Sasuke ) " What about your training. Don't you have anything to improve on. "

( Shadow ) " I completed all the training I currently need while living in the forest. I have mastered both of my main elemental affinities. They are fire and one of the two rare ones, darkness. "

( Sarutobi ) " How do you have a darkness affinity. "

( Shadow ) " My best theory is that I get it from my second mother. "

( Sarutobi ) " Who is exactly your second mother. "

( Shadow ) " That would be the Two-tailed spirit. "

( Sarutobi ) " That's right, you did say that her chakra affected you initial development. Wat, wouldn't that make the tailed spirit inside of you your brother. "

( Shadow ) " Yes, that's exactly right. I'm technically half tailed spirit and half human. "

 **If I already stated this in my previous chapter then I am sorry for stating it again. I'm trying to get a chapter out each week while working. So please bear with me.**

( Naruto ) " I know that you must have some questions Sasuke, but please save them for when you move into the apartments. We really need to get back there and pack my things before we head to the Inuzuka compound. "

( Sasuke ) " Alriht. I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then. "

( Shadow ) " See ya Sasuke. "

( Naruto ) " Yeah. See ya. "

 **I'm sure some of you are wondering why I am advancing some shippuden stuff into my story. Simply put, even though I loved the series I felt that there was little to no commen sense used into the making of this series. I feel that the maker thinks children are by default, stupid. So I try to use common sense and good reasoning in writing my story and I hope that you currently and continue to enjoy it. If not it is simply a difference of prefference in story composition.**

( Sarutobi ) " If you boys have nothing else to discuss, I kindly ask you to go so that I can get this blasted paperwork done. "

( Shadow ) " Yeah were done. By the way, why don't you just use shadow clones to get it done. "

The Hokage at that moment has one of the most perfect ' Why didn't I think of that ' looks on his face. I can't help but chuckle at him.

( Sarutobi ) " So simple that I didn't even bother trying it. Is there anything that I can do to help you in return. "

( Shadow ) " Well you could provide Naruto with a scroll with a copy to the teachings of the shadow clone jutsu. Since his chakra reserves are so large he will always over charge a normal clone jutsu. Thats why it is impossible for him to use that jutsu. "

( Sarutobi ) " I should have known that was why he was having trouble. I'll be sure to have the notes on the jutsu to you tomorrow. "

( Shadow ) " Alright. Thanks lord Hokage. Let's head to your place Naruto, pack your things, and then head to the Inuzuka compound. "

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 6:00 p.m.**_

Me, Naruto, and Serina arrive in front of the Inuzuka Clan compound gates and knock on the thick wooden doors. About a minute later the door opens and we see that Kiba was te one to answer it.

( Kiba ) " Hey guys, what are you doin here. "

( Shadow ) " Well, we told the Hokage about the poor condition the apartment complex where Naruto lives is in and we convinced him that it would be a good idea for him to have it renovated. After it's done any of our classmates can freely choose to live there either after its done or after graduation. So we were wondering if we could stay here until the construction was finished. "

( Kiba ) " That sounds cool. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind you guys staying here. "

( Shadow ) " Ok. Lead the way. "

We proceed into the compound after shutting the gates. The grounds are pretty much just a large lawn where clan members and there companions train or relax together. Being pretty much dinner time everyone is in there respective homes sitting down to eat. We make our way to the obviously largest house in the compound. Once at the door, Kiba leads us inside and closes the door behind us. We respectfully take our shoes off as Kiba announces our presence.

( Kiba ) " Hey Mom. It was Shadow, Naruto, and Serina at the gate. They wanted to know if they could stay for a while. "

( Tsume ) " Sure but what's the reason. "

As she finishes speaking, Tsume rounds the corner from what I presume to be the kitchen. Kiba then proceeds to tell her what we told him.

( Tsume ) " I see that is good to hear that things are going better for Naruto. I want you to know Naruto that most of the Shinobi clans wanted to adopt you because we knew who your parents were, but the civilian council and the elders refused us saying we were just trying to get strong enough to take over the village. "

( Shadow ) " Well, you don't have to worry about the elders any more. I proved that Danzo was the biggest traitor in the village and he was executed tonight in the Hokage's office. "

( Tsume ) " What, how was he the biggest traitor. "

( Shadow ) " He was responsible for the deaths of everyone the night of the Kyuubi's rampage. He gave that masked man Kushinas location. He was the reason the Kyuubi broke free, Minatos and Kushinash deaths, the third Hokage's wifes death, the nurses that were there deaths, and all of the people killed by the Kyuubi, were all his doing. But thats not all, "

She looks at me with a look of complete shock.

" he is also responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He stole the sharingan from Shisui Uchiha that had the ability to alter the thought processes of those who look into it. He used it on the leaders of the Uchiha making them think the village was responsible for the sudden deaths within their clan. Danzo killed those people for their eyes. He also used that power to control Itachi, forcing him to kill his clan. It was the forced murder of his parents that broke him from Danzos control. He did what he did to Sasuke because he wanted him to have a reason to gain as much strength as possible to oneday bring their clan back to strength. "

( Tsume ) " That bastard. If he was still alive I'd rip him to shredds for what he did. Kushina was one of my best friends. The day that she found out she was pregnant was one of the happiest days of her life. I'm sorry Naruto for not trying harder to adopt you. "

( Naruto ) " It's okay. If you had adopted me I'm sure the council would have found a way to ruin your clan the same way they did my childhood. "

( Tsume ) " Wait, why aren't you shocked by this Kiba. Did you already know something about Naruto? "

( Shadow ) " We told him, Shikamaru, and Chouji yesterday afternoon before he returned home. We felt that since they are our friends they had a right to know. Thankfully they didn't care. "

( Tsume ) " I see. My son neglected to tell me about that. "

Tsume gives Kiba a pissed off look that has him trying to appear as small as possible. I can't help but laugh at him. Tsume then turns to give me the same look but I just shrug it off. Which causes her to get a slightly curious look.

( Tsume ) " Why don't you act like my son when I give you that look. "

( Shadow ) " Obviously you forgot that I have lived in the Forest of Death most of my life. "

Tsume then adopts a slighty embarrassed look before she forces it away.

( Tsume ) " Anyway, would you pups like to join us. We were about to start dinner. Just give me a minute to fix you two and Serina a plate. In the meantime you can sit at the table and introduce yourselves to my daughter, Hana. "

( Shadow ) " Thanks. "

We make our way into the kitchen where we see a beutiful young woman, who I assume is Hana, sitting at one end of the table. She notices our entrance and smiles while nodding to us.

( Shadow ) " Hey. I'm sure you heard everything we said. My names Shadow and my four legged guardian is Serina. "

( Naruto ) " I'm Naruto. "

( Hana ) " Yeah I did. It's nice to meet you. And you to Naruto. By the way, why did you say that Serina is your guardian. "

( Shadow ) " Well she is the one that raised me. After my clan was killed, she was all that I had left. "

( Hana ) " I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of that. "

( Shadow ) " It's okay. You mother would have told you if I hadn't had her swear a blood oath not to tell anyone else without my say so. Just ask her later and let her know she can freely tell you all that was said during the meeting. "

( Hana ) " I see. Thank you for trusting me with that info. "

( Shadow ) " Once you hear everything, you'll know just how much I trust you. After all, now that I'm a member of the clan, we are technically family now. "

I couldn't help but smile near the end, realizing that I truly do have a full family now. An over confident brother, a seriously protective third mother, and a kind and caring older sister. I can't wait for Naruto to get a family so that he won't be sad anymore. Tsume just reentered the dining area with our plates and we took our seats.

( Tsume ) " Now lets dig in and enjoy our meal. "

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 6:45 p.m.**_

Now that everyone is finished eating we carry the dishes into the kitchen where Tsume scrapes the scraps into the trash and puts he dishes in the dishwasher. We all then head into the living room and relax onto the furniture to allow our food to settle. Hana then questions her mother about the meeting where she had to take a blood oath. At seing me nod my head, she proceeds to tell Hana and Kiba what was said during that particular meeting.

( Kiba ) " Well, aside of a few more facts about Shadow. The only thing that I didn't know was who Narutos' parents were. "

( Tsume ) " Kiba, I hope you understand just how much trust they place in not only you but also your friends. If his fathers enemies find out about him, they won't hesitate to kill him. "

I cant help but laugh at that comment. Tsume gives me a questioning look.

( Shadow ) " Sorry. It's just that even if thy did find out about Naruto, they wouldn't be able to get near him. "

( Hana ) " Why is that? "

( Shadow ) " Well, the Naras may be able to hold people immobile or even strangle them with shadows. I on the other hand have complete manipulation over the shadows. There is nothing that I can't do with them. I can even silently travel through them and appear anywhere that I have been previously. By manipulating any shadow I form a mental connection with it where I can make it do whatever I want. A similar technique to my shadow walking one is what the ANBU use to enter and exit locations with no sound or scent to give them away. "

( Tsume ) " So basically, when it comes to stealth, even the ANBU can't beat your skills. "

( Shadow ) " Pretty much. Just don't let them know. They'll probably request for the Hokage to have me inscripted into ANBU to make use of my skills. "

( Hana ) " Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Especially not the Naras. No matter how satisfying it sould be to rub their lazy noses with the fact that the newest member of our clan is a better shadow manipulator than their whole clan combined. "

That gets a good laugh out of all of us.

 _ **Monday, April 21st, 9:00 p.m.**_

After a little more idle chatter, Tsume shows me and Naruto to our rooms in order to retire for the night. Naruto and I bid them goodnight to get some sleep for the academy tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting for so long, I've been busy with work. My sleep schedule keeps changing depending on which shift I get, so I haven't had any time to work on this chapter till recently. For those that have been patient, thank you, and those that didn't feel like it was worth it, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better in the future but I can't promise anything.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my Oc.

 _ **Tuesday, April 22nd, 6:45 a.m.**_

I wake up and begin my morning stretches to awaken my muscles. Looking over I see Serina doing the same. A few minutes later we go to Narutos' room and knock on the door. After a couple minutes the door opens to reveal a sleepy blonde rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

( Naruto ) " Why do we have to wake up so early for? "

( Shadow ) " A ninja needs to be able to be ready to head out on a mission at any time. Plus showing up for school on time will prove to others that you take things seriously. "

( Naruto ) " That makes sense, I guess. Just let me get dressed. "

While Naruto gets dressed, Serina and I creep over to Kibas' room, quietly enter, sneak over next to his bed, and release a loud growling that works in scaring Kiba and Akamaru. awake. Kiba looks over and sees me grinning at him with Serina giving the canines version of a laugh.

( Kiba ) " Hey, why did you do that? That wasn't funny! "

( Shadow ) " I was testing your awareness. I'm sure if your mother or sister came in to wake you it would have been more embarrassing. But seriously, you should work on trainig your awareness in order to help increase the strength of your senses. Also, sorry Akamaru. We were only trying to test Kiba. We know that you are still young and haven't been able to train much. "

( Akamaru ) " That's okay. It's still better than how his mom wakes us up. "

( Shadow ) " I'm sure it is. Anyway, Nauto is getting dressed for school. You should start to as well Kiba. It's always important to show up to school on time. "

( Kiba ) " Yeah yeah yeah. Just give me a few minutes. "

Serina and I leave Kibas' room and make our way to the kitchen. When we get there I see both Tsume and Hana already up dressed and working on making breakfast.

( Hana ) " Morning Shadow. I hope that you and Serina Slept well. Breakfast will be done shortly. "

( Shadow ) " Yeah we slept well. That's the first time I've ever slept on an actual matress though. I already woke both Naruto and Kiba up, they should be here within a few minutes.

( Tsume ) " Thank you Shadow, Kiba can be difficult to get up at times. "

( Shadow ) " No problem. Me and Serina simply scared him awake. I made sure to let him know that he needs to train his senses more so that he is better aware of his surroundings. "

( Tsume ) " Thanks again. Kiba seems to think that being the only male in the house automatically makes him the alpha. "

( Shadow ) " He needs to learn that females have an alpha as well. Plus if any male in this house is the alpha, that would be me. "

( Hana ) " Oh really. What makes you say that? "

( Shadow ) " Well, considering that I have been recognized as the alpha by all the creatures in the Forest of Death. I would say I am the alpha male of the whole village. "

( Hana )" Oh. Hehehe. "

I can see that Tsume is amused at her daughters embarrassment. A few seconds later, Naruto and Kiba with Akamaru enter the dining room. We all sit down for breakfast, which consists of sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. Once everyone is finished eating, I help Tsume gather the dishes and take them to the sink. She thanks me and me, Naruto, Kiba, Serina, and Akamaru leave on our way to school.

 _ **Tuesday, April 22nd, 7:56a.m.**_

We arrive outside of the classroom with a few minutes to spare. Once inside everyone looks to the door to see who arrived. When they see that its the five of us most look away, but our friends wave to us. Everyone was surprised at what occured next, except for me.

( Sasuke ) " Hey Shadow. Hey Naruto. "

( Shadow ) " Hey Sasuke. How was your sleep last night? "

( Sasuke ) " Best night of sleep I've had in a few years. "

( Shadow ) " That's good to hear. "

By this point everyone has gotten over the shock and I notice two mad girls. One a pinkette and the other a blonde.

( Sakura ) " Hey weirdo. You have no right to talk to my Sasuke-kun. Who do you think you are his friend. "

( Shadow ) " Well, yeah. "

( Ino ) " Since when have you two been friends. "

( Shadow ) " Since after class yesterday. Also if any of you girl in this class think you have a shot with Sasuke, forget it. "

( Sakura ) " What are you talking about. Sasuke-kun will be mine. "

( Shadow ) " Because 99% percent of the girls in this class are nothing but weak fan girls whose fathers pushed them to come here in order to use Sasuke to improve the standing of their families in the village. There are only two girls, maybe three, in this class who will make it as ninja. The rest will die within their first few weeks. "

( Ino ) " Who are the girls who will make it as ninja? "

I can see all of the girls and even the guys waiting for my answer.

( Shadow ) " Those girls are Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and maybe Sakura Haruno. For Ino and Sakura, it's only if they take their training seriously and stop focusing on just their looks. Do you honestly think any self-respecting male ninja would date a half starved limp noodle armed girl that would loose in a fight with their own hair? This goes for Sasukes' situation as well. Do you honestly think he would want a weak kunoichi to have his kids? When you girls go home, think about what I said and also about whether or not you would be prepared to die for this village. If not, then don't come back. The teachers shouldn't waste their time teaching those who only came here looking to marry a famous ninja to have a easy life. "

At the end of my lengthy speach the class is mulling over my words in their heads. At this point I look behind myself and my friends and see Iruka in the doorway with Mizuki. Iruka nods to me with a small smile and we go to our seats. Iruka looks around the classroom and sees that the class is taking my words seriously. I look to my left and notice that Sasuke chose to sit in the seat next to me.

( Sasuke ) " Thanks for that. Those girls have been hounding me since I joined the academy. "

( Shadow ) " No problem. I know there is nothing more troublesome than fan girls. But I said that for their sake just as much as yours. Most of those girls don't have what it takes to be a ninja. "

( Sasuke ) " True, but thanks all the same. "

At this point Iruka feels that the students had enough time to mull over Shadows words.

( Iruka ) " Alright class. Today we are going over what each of the famous and legendary ninja of our village did to earn their titles and place in the bingo book. "

It seems that Iruka agrees with my attempts at weeding out those that have no potential. His idea is more effective than mine though.

 _ **Tuesday, April 22nd, 3:15p.m.**_

At the end of class evryone walks out in groups consisting of their friends. With me are Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto.

( Shadow ) " Hey guys sorry to split off but I need to see the Hokage about something. "

( Sasuke ) " Do you want us to come with you? I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do. "

( Shadow ) " If you guys want to you can. It's possible it will concern Sasuke and Naruto anyway. "

I notice that they all are curious, but they hold it in as we head to the Hokage's office. Once we enter the Hokage's office I take a seat in front of his desk with the others taking up positions around me.

( Sarutobi ) " Hello boys. What can I help you with today? "

( Shadow ) " Lord Hokage can you put up a barrier in here after telling the Anbu to leave. I have personal and sensitive information to discuss with you. "

( Sarutobi ) " Alright. Anbu please leave. "

Once the Anbu have left the Hokage goes through a few hand signs and places his hand on a seal carved into his desk. The room glows blue briefly.

( Sarutobi ) " So what is it that you wish to discuss? "

( Shadow ) " First my personal reason. I wanted to know if you could send a letter to the Raikage, requesting a meeting with him and his two Jinchurriki. "

( Sarutobi ) " Sure. Now what is the other reason that you wished to speak to me? "

I take a deep breath before I speak. Everyone notices this and tenses.

( Shadow ) " Do you have the bodies of both Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha? "

Everyone was shocked at the nature of my question.

( Sarutobi ) " Why would you even ask that? "

( Shadow ) " Because they both died as a result of the traitor Danzo Shimura. As such they died before their time. I plan on bringing them back. "

Everyone looks in shock. I can understand since I just dropped an explosive tag into the conversation.

( Sarutobi ) " How is that even possible? Once someone dies that how it's supposed to be. "

( Shadow ) " One, it ties into my elemental abilities with shadows. Two, the Shinigami was the one who trained my brother and I in using shadows. And three, the Shinigami is sorta my other adoptive parent. As to how it's possible, there is still a price that must be paid. A kill as payment, and a body for the soul to go to. It's best if possible to use the origional body. "

( Sarutobi ) " How are you going to get the payment? The bodies are in the cemetery. "

( Shadow ) " I've already got the payment covered. During my training I aquired my first kill on a B-rank missing nin from Kiri. I'm listed in the bingo books as an S-rank threat with a flee on site warning. "

( Sarutobi ) " That's astounding. For a 10 year old to be an S-rank is amazing. But why would you do this. I'm just curious about it. "

( Shadow ) " I grew up not knowing my real mother, but I at least had Serina and the Shinigami. Sasuke had his mom and lost her. He misses her. Naruto never had anyone like that. He deserves to have his mom after the life he's had. "

I notice Sasuke looking at me with a teary, yet thankful look. Naruto is silently crying with a thankful look as well. I nod to them and then look back to the Hokage.

( Sarutobi ) " I'm glad to see the next generation being this selfless. Helping out ones comrades is a commendable thing. "

( Shadow ) " Also if Sasuke wants, I can also bring back those Uchiha who were innocent of the goings on of that night. "

( Sarutobi ) " Why bring back so many? "

( Shadow ) " Simple. How do you expect Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi to restore their clan? "

( Sarutobi ) " I see your point. Very well. I'll aprove of this. "

( Shadow ) " Also Lord Hokage, I would like for you to schedule a council meeting tomorrow at 4 p.m. I'll bring them back tonight.

( Sarutobi ) " What will be the reason for this meeting? "

( Shadow ) " The Civilian side of the council will be reminded that they don't risk their lives for this village, so they have no say in matters concerning ninja business. Also there are some things that I wish to discuss with the Shinobi Council. "

( Sarutobi ) " Good. I was planning on reminding the civilian council of that at the next meeting anyway. "

( Shadow ) " I want my friends there as well. This meeting will give them an understanding of the way a ninja village is run. Also Naruto and Sasuke, I will have to hide them until the meeting tomorrow. "

( Naruto ) " What! Why!? "

( Shadow ) " Because, what do you think will happen if those in the village find out their back. One, they'll say that there is no way that the demon is Kushinas' son. Two, there are those in the village who would love the chance to harvest some sharingan eyes. And three, I need time too explain all thats happened sinced they died and makes sure most of their anger has worn off or else Kushina and Mikoto will kill most of the village. "

( Sasuke ) " Why would our moms go that far? "

( Shadow ) " Because Sasuke, you and Naruto are Godbrothers. Should something happen to either of your moms the other would take you in and raise you. Sadly, after Kushina died the civilian and elder council refused to let her adopt Naruto. She couldn't reveal that Naruto was Kushinas son. The council claimed that the Uchiha were just trying to gain more power to take over the village. "

( Naruto ) " So your saying that this whole time I had family, but the council refused to let me be with them!? "

( Shadow ) " Sadly, yes. They used the time between your father dying and Sarutobi being rei nstated to illegally give themselves more influence in the village. This is another matter that will be brought up at the meeting. Before I forget again Lord Hokage, you can call Jiraiya back to the village. He is no longer needed to spy on the Akatsuki. I have all the info you could need on them. "

( Sarutobi ) " How is that possible? Jiraiya has been spying on them for eight years and barely found out anything on them. "

( Shadow ) " I have the perfect spies to get any info I want anywhere. "

( Sarutobi ) " Oh. And who are these perfect spies of yours? "

( Shadow ) " That would be the Akatsuki's very own shadows. I mean, who would suspect their own shadow of being a spy? "

( Sarutobi ) " That's so ingenious. I can't wait to see the look on Jiraiya's face when he hears that. "

( Shadow ) " I wouldn't be worried about that. I'd be more worried about what Kushina will do to him when she finds out that he never visited his own godson. "

At this the others seem confused, except for the Hokage of course. He has the look of someone staring the Shinigami in the face. After regaining his composure the Hokage sees The others still curious expressions.

( Sarutobi ) " I see that you all are curious. Well Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather. Tsunade also is Naruto's godmother. Since Jiraiya is Konohas master spy he was needed outside the village keeping an eye on our current and possible future enemies. Because of this he didn't have time to see Naruto. Tsunade lost both her brother and fiance in the Third Shinobi War. It left her broken and lost. At the deaths of Minato and Kushina she left the village being unable to bear seeing the place where she lost all of those that were precious to her. "

( Naruto ) " That still doesn't explain why she didn't come to see me! "

( Shadow ) " Naruto it wasn't her fault. The one council member that was aware of your lineage told her that you died in the Kyuubi attack. She thought you were dead. "

( Sarutobi ) " Who was this council member? I'll have them imprisoned for that! "

( Shadow ) " To late for that. It was Danzo who told her this. As I stated previously, he is this villages greatest traitor. As I speak, one of my shadows is locating Tsunade and will bring her and her apprentice back to the village. "

( Sarutobi ) " I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for the village, considering you just got here. "

( Shadow ) " Think nothing of it Lord Hokage. I am just trying to make up for how long it took me to get prepared to come here. I will also be putting an end to the slavery that exists within the Hyuuga clan. If you really want to thank me then I would like for you to take this scroll containing the bodies of all the missing nin that I have killed, and use the bounty money for them to build me a clan compound near the Forest of Death. When I come of age, I plan to rebuild my clan here in Konoha. "

( Sarutobi ) " Shadow, how many missing nin are in this scroll? It's quite large. "

( Shadow ) " Around 180. 70 C Rank. 56 B Rank. 50 A Rank. And 4 S Rank. "

( Sarutobi ) " If that's true that would equal to enough to easily build your compound with plenty left over to last the rest of your life. "

( Shadow ) " I have no real need for the rest of it. After the funding for my compound is taken out of it, use the rest towards improving the village. "

( Sarutobi ) " Are you sure? That's a lot of money your just giving away. "

( Shadow ) " I'm sure. This is my way of contributing to the village. Also, a thought just occurred to me. "

( Sarutobi ) " What is it? "

( Shadow ) " I realized that Naruto and Sasuke are actually cousins. "

( Sarutobi ) " What gave you that idea? "

( Shadow ) " As I've stated before, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Senju used to be one clan. That means Naruto has a small amount of Senju and Uchiha blood. This also means that Sasuke has small amounts of Senju and Uzumaki blood. This would also mean that Naruto is one of the last of 3 clans, while being the last of a fourth clan. "

( Sarutobi ) " If that's the case, then the council will try to put Naruto under the Clan Restoration Act. Essentially he would be forced to have multiple wives to restore those clans."

( Shadow ) " There is no need to worry about that. "

( Sarutobi ) " Oh. Why not? "

( Shadow ) " Because, seeing as how Naruto is the last known male Uzumaki, he has diplomatic immunity from the council. He is technically the inly one with legal right to claim to be from the royal family of Whirlpool. Meaning that he is a Prince in the Land of Wave. "

( Sarutobi ) " If this is true then these blind villagers have been attacking royalty this entird time. I hope that the Daimyo of the land of water doesn't find out about this or the villages funding may get cut. "

( Shadow ) " There is no need to worry about that either. Since I am a member of this village, and I aided Kiri in ending the blood purges, he wouldn't risk offending the savoir of Kiri. "

( Sarutobi ) " How did you put an end to the blood purges? "

( Shadow ) " It was easy. The Mizukage, who was a jinchuuriki like Naruto, was beeing manipulated through a Genjutsu. The one behind it was the same one behind the Kyuubi attack 10 years ago. Obito Uchiha. I simply freed him from the Genjutsu and carefully explained it to the ninja of the vllage. Yagura stepped down as Mizukage and I sent him to a place where the Akatsuki can't find him. The nes Mizukage will probably be here in a few days to sign a peace/ alliance treary with Konoha. "

( Sarutobi ) " Why would she do that? "

( Shadow ) " Because her family, her name is Mei Terumi by the way, are old allies of the Uzumaki. So long as Naruto is in this village and he is treated right, they will remain the villages allies. "

( Sarutobi ) " Why would that matter? "

( Shadow ) " Listen Sarutobi. Do you consider your allies to be friends? If so what would you do if you found out that your ally was being treated li, e shit by the majority of his village. I'll tell you what will happen. The Mizukage will take Naruto to her village where he will be treated better than he is here. Mei Terumi considers Naruto like a cousin. "

( Sarutobi ) " It is good to hear that others care for Naruto that way, but the council would never allow it. "

( Shadow ) " Well they couldn't do shit about it for multiple reasons. Reasn no. 1, Naruto is royalty so they can't say shit. Reason no.2 he is a clan heir from a clan not from this village, so it doesn't matter if he is the child of ninja of this village. Reason no.3 he will some day more than likely rebuild Uzushiogakure and will become the Uzukage. Reason no.4 if they try anyhing they will have to deal with me, and I won't hesitate to slaughter them all. And finally reason no.5 if we end up choosing to leave the village will lose at least three powerful clans. Those clans are the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Ookami. I doubt that the Uchiha will want to remain in a village that ordered their massacre anyway. After today they will be under my protection. "

( Sasuke ) " Shadow is right. My clan won't trust the village anymore after they had even the innocent massacred. There was no reason for all those children to be killed. "

( Shadow ) " That's because Danzo wanted as many Sharingan eyes as possible for himself. I had my brother go to Danzos base and retrieve the stolen eyes. They are the rightful property of the Uchiha Clan. "

( Sasuke ) " Thank you Shadow. "

( Shadow ) " No problem. I was going to suggest that we could transplant a pair to Naruto, if that was okay. I mean he does have some Uchiha blood. It just isn't strong enough on its own for him to gain the Sharingan naturally. "

( Sasuke ) " I'll have to ask my mother later about that. She will be the clan head after all. "

( Shadow ) " I'm pretty sure she'll approve. Naruto is her godson aftr all. "

( Sasuke ) " I forgot that. "

( Shadow ) " No mateer what, we will have to wait for Tsunade to return. Any of the doctors will try to hurt Naruto while the operation is going. Its about time for us to leave we have taken up plenty of the Hokage's time. Don't forget you can use Shadow clones Sarutobi. Have them finish the paperwork while you go get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be as Shikamaru would say, ' a troublesome' busy day. "

( Sarutobi ) " Okay Shadow. I'll see you boys at the council meeting. Good night. "

( Shadow ) " Good Night. "

After saying our respective good night's we leave and head our seperate ways. Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru head to their clan compounds. Naruto and Kiba head back to the Inuzuka compound. I make my way to the cementary. As I'm heading there I remember that there is one more person that I should revive. She also died due to means of traitors. I'm sure this will also help me gain a few more allies. I arrive at the cementary and quickly make my way arround before I find Kushinas resting place. I go through the hand signs Lady Shinigami taught me and summon her. The air ges noticeably colder as I feel a familiar presence behind me. I turn around with a smile on my face.

( Shadow ) " Hello mom. "

( Lady Shinigami ) " Hello my child. I see it is time to help out your friends. "

( Shadow ) " Yeah there are quite a few of them. First is Kushina Uzumaki, then Lady Hina Hyuuga, and finally all of the innocents killed within the Uchiha clan during the Massacre. "

( Lady Shinigami ) " I see. I aleady have the payments that we need so we should begin. "

 _ **Wednesday, April 23rd, 3:15 p.m.**_

We decide to head straight to the council chambers after class. It was good to see that all of the wannabe ninja have pulled out of the academy. I still have to make sure that the others take their training seriously. We arrive in front of the council chamber doors and proceed to head inside. We immediately get the attention of everyone. A fat civilian decides to be the spokesman for the civilian wastes of space.

( Fat Walking Tub of Lard ) " What are you boys doing here. And why is the demon brat with you? "

Well I was hoping to avoid bloodshed but oh well.

( Shadow ) " Listen you ignorant morons. Naruto isn't a demon. He's our friend. Seeing as how you broke the Thirds Law, Neko can you take care of this trash. "

A shadow detaches itself from the wall and quickly pierces the mans heart through the high back of his chair.

( Shadow ) " Now that the trash has been taken out. Maybe we can begin this meeting that I requested the Hokage to call. "

( Sarutobi ) " Thank you Shadow. Now this meeting was called to remind the civilian side of the council that they have no say what so ever in ninja business. Since that is exactly what this is, will the civilian advisory council please leave. "

They ar grumbling, but are getting up to leave. I notice one of them has hair exactly like that Sakura girl from our class. Since Sakura changed her mindset for the better, maybe there is hope for her mother.

( Shadow ) " Are you the mothere of Sakura Haruno? "

She turns around to look at me before responding.

( Mrs. Haruno ) " Yes I am. Why does that matter? "

( Shadow ) " Considering that you are the only civilian councilar who still has a child in the academy, you have a right to sit in on this meeting. "

She nods to me gratefully before returning to her seat.

( Shadow ) " I also wanted to ask you if you encouraged your daughter to be a weak fangirl, and chase after Sasuke to use him to strengthen the standig of your clan. "

I see the embarrassed look in her eyes even if her face doesn't show it.

( Mrs. Haruno ) " That was a real embarrassment. I'm just glad that she changed. I seem to have you to thank for that. "

( Shadow ) " You're welcome. The life of a ninja is not for fangirls or fanboys. Fanboys will just die, but fangirls will encounter a much more dagerous punishment. I will be seeing to it that those in my class at the academy get the training they need. I don't want any of my friends to die because of child abuse. That is directed at you Lord Hyuuga. "

Everyone around the room looks at the Hyuuga clan head in shock.

( Hiashi Hyuuga ) " I don't know what you mean young man, but I won't have my name slandered by a child. "

( Shadow ) " This child has killed more people in my 10 years than you have in your pathetic life. From this day forward the Hyuuga side branch and your daughters are under my protection. If they choose they can join my clan, if not they can stay on my clans grounds once the compound is finished. "

( Hiashi ) " Your lies will not allow you to take them from me. "

( Shadow ) " I discovered yesterday that Hinata doesn't wear that over sized coat because she's shy. It's to hide the bruises from where you and the elders beat her. You make sure to leave her face untouched so as to make it easier to hide. Both of your daughters are with someone who can be trusted to keep them safe. "

( Hiashi ) " What! You already took them! I'm charging you with kidnapping! "

I look towards the shadows in the darkest corner of the room and nod. Everyone follows my sight and sees three figures emerge from the shadows. Two smaller than the third.

( Shadow ) " I would like everyone to welcome back Lady Hina Hyuuga and to say hello to her two lovely daughters. "

Everyone is in a state of shock over this.

( Hiashi ) " How is this possible? I saw to it that she died. There is no way that she survived the poison. "

Everyone gasps at his slip up. I cant help but be angry at him a admitting to poisoning his own wife. I had thought of it as only a possibility. I knew the elders had a hand in it.

( Shadow ) " She died due to the underhanded means of a traitor. So I brought her back to life. "

All of the Shinobi in the room look at me in shocked surprise.

( Shikaku Nara ) " How is that possible? Only the Shinigami has the power to bring back the dead. "

( Shadow ) " That's true. The Shinigami just so happens to be my adoptive mother. You other two can come out of the shadows now. "

All of their heads snap back to the shadowed corner as two more figures step out into the light. As they make their way over to us, the council recognizes them. Considering what I've already said they don't ask the same question. Kushina and Makoto walk up to and hug their respective sons. Naruto to understandably can't help but start to cry. Same with Sasuke.

( Inoichi Yamanaka ) " I can understand Makoto hugging Sasuke, but why is Kushina hugging Naruto? "

( Shadow ) " Simple. Naruto is her son that the civilians have been trying to kill since he was born when Danzo leaked out his status as the Jinchurriki of ths Kyuubi. Thankfully that bastards dead now. "

They seem as suprized about Naruto being Kushinas son as Danzo being dead.

( Shadow ) " Now I want to make something clear. Naruto is in no way a demon no matter how much those stupid civilian pigs want to squeal about it otherwise. I on the other hand am a half demon. This is because of Orochimaru killing my clan on the day I was born. My caretaker carried me out on my parents requesf and I have lived in the Forest of Death until a few days ago. Because I was an infant the only way for me to zurvive was to embrace my inner animal. My brother is actually a full demon. "

( Shibi Aburame ) " If this is true, then why do you look human? For that matter why haven't you gone on a killing spree? "

( Shadow ) " That's where human fear comes in. When the Biju first showed themselves, they were only telling those human settlements to change their ways because they were becoming coruupt and evil. Those humans stupidly attacked the biju and were instantly crushed. Because of this display of srenght humans became afraid of them and called them demons. The only thi g that the biju have done is try to save humanity from itself. While humans are guilty of the most haneous and evil crime there is. How does that make the biju evil. They are misunderstood and powerful animal spirits. They are the adoptive children of the sage of six paths who ask them in his dying wish to save humanity. "

( Shikaku ) " If what you say is true, then where did the biju come from? "

( Shadow ) " They came from a being once called the god of deruction. They came from the Juubi. The ten-tails. The only way that the sage could beat her was to split her power away. Each tail was used to create the nine spirits you call the biju. The last tail was used to give mankind the ability to use chakra. "

( Sarutobi ) " Wait are you saying that the strongest being in existence was a female? "

( Shadow ) " Yes. I'll have you know that Kami, Yami, and Shinigami are women also. As the saying goes, ' Man has seen no fury greater than a woman scorned '. Speaking of which, Hiashi you and the corrupt main branch will be branded with a new caged bird seal. Should you or any main branch member step out of lne it will immediately paralyze you so that harm won't come to your innocent victims. I have already removed the caged bird seal from your side branch. I even moved them and their homes to my compound grounds. "

( Hiashi ) " What! You can't do that! "

( Shadow ) " Actually I can. The caged bird seal was originally made by the Uzumaki clan, but you main branch Hyuuga messed with it and turned it into a slave seal. That violated the contract you had with them, so I removed it as was the condition for a contract violation. In regards to the moving of the side branchthe Konoha clan charter states, that any who become under the protection of a clan may be moved to that clans repective compound. Because they are under my protection they are treated as honorary membrs of my clan. Any hostile action taken against them will result in the deaths of all violators involved. My friends from the forest are keeping watch over them, to keep them safe. Now since that is all that needed to be addressed, I suggest that we adjourn for the evening. "

With that me, my friends, and their mothers leave the room.

( Shadow ) " Kushina I'm sure that you and Naruto have a lot of catchind up to do. Mikoto you and Sasuke probaly do as well. The rest of you we'll see you guys tomorrow at the academy. "

Everyone nods and makes their way to their homes. Hinata, her sister, and their mother heads to my clan grounds to join the branch members. Naruto, Kushina, Kiba, and I head to the Inuzuka compound to rest up after that annoying but necessary council meeting.

 **Sorry for taking so long for getting this out. I kept getting sidetracked by trying to write 5 different stories. I'll try to focus only on this one and my other one that I posted yesterday.**


End file.
